Embodiments of the inventive concept disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a non-volatile memory device that uses an address scramble scheme based on the size of a channel hole of a stacked memory cell of a cell string.
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and non-volatile semiconductor memory devices. Volatile semiconductor memory devices are fast in read and write speeds but lose data stored therein when power is not supplied thereto. In contrast, non-volatile semiconductor memory devices retain data stored therein even when power is not supplied thereto. For this reason, non-volatile semiconductor memory devices are used to store information that has to be retained regardless of whether power is supplied thereto.
A flash memory device may be an example of the non-volatile semiconductor memory device. The flash memory device is being used as voice and image data storage media of information devices such as a computer, a cellular phone, a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld personal computer (PC), a game console, a facsimile unit, a scanner, and a printer. Recently, a semiconductor memory device with three-dimensionally stacked memory cells is being developed to improve the degree of integration of the semiconductor memory.
A three-dimensional semiconductor memory device may include a cell string that is implemented by stacking memory cells in a direction perpendicular to a substrate to improve the degree of integration. However, there is a need to maintain the reliability of the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device together with improving the degree of integration.